Emerald Spire 08.0 - Jaquarl and Vibol
When the group awoke after camping in the tunnel, they found Ismail in the company of a gigantic centipede; the undead had been standing watch due to his lack of need to sleep. Amara shrieked at the sight of it but Ismail made a few off-handed comments about its usefulness and its presence far outside of its natural environment, allowing it to continue following him about single-mindedly as it appeared to be doing. The other two men had little opinion on the matter and the group prepared themselves to press on. The tunnels wound their way downwards a long distance, exponentially farther than any they'd traveled to this point. When they finally made it to another opening, they saw the faint, green light of the spire. When they entered the small annex that housed it, however, they saw two figures nearby, both standing at the ready. The first was a haughty-looking humanoid fish man who glared at the intrusion, while the second was very large crab-like creature with a delicately-patterned robin's-egg shell and pearl-coloured eyes. Talking to the man, who introduced himself as Jaquarl, proved difficult, as he presented himself arrogantly, dismissive of their concerns and unwilling to let them just pass as he saw no reason to permit them. A fight broke out that the crab was obviously wary of joining, but it ended quickly: Kormon grievously wounded Jaquarl and he fled deeper inside down a flooded hallway. The abandoned crab pleaded, in Dionisian, not to be hurt: they talked to it and it named itself Vibol. He spoke in a timid, broken way, muttering in a tiny voice from behind his claws, and mentioned that it was an eidolon whose summoner was enslaved to Sabreal, who he portrayed as some sort of terrifying angelic overlord: a collector of souls and commander of great forces and power. Unsure what to do with the creature, Marin asked him to move into what appeared to be a nearby closet, so that he could be peacefully removed from future combat. When he refused, Marin punched him, hoping to force him in. However, Kormon took exception to the treatment of the timid being and let him pass by, escaping the same way Jaquarl left. There were a few moments of awkward contention between the two men, and ended with Kormon investigated further, alone. Splashing down the submerged hallway, water up to his thighs, he found the first room to be filled with water and rotting sea detritus, infested with small, mundane crabs that were feeding on the garbage. Passing that by he found the next room filled with water as well, with what seemed to be a waterfall emptying into a lower room deeper in. When Kormon moved to investigate the room further, he felt a disturbance behind him: a man-sized water elemental had risen up. It attacked him without provocation, extinguishing his torch. He moved to pull back into the hallway, drawing it with him as he tried to chop it apart with his sword. Hearing the noise, the others ran to help and the four of them quickly destroyed the monster. Category:Emerald Spire